


Stingless Bee

by DubZFTW123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream has magic don't at me, Fluff and Angst, Like Lots, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo needs love and cuddles, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubZFTW123/pseuds/DubZFTW123
Summary: “Tubbo, please just come down from the edge!”Tubbo just wants peace and to play with bees. He smiles to everyone. Laughs so lightly. Cheers so brightly. The sweetest boy. He's hurt over and over again. Betrayed by the people he loves most. Left to fend for himself against the wolves. Can such a sweet boy survive in a land of wolf in sheep's clothing?TW// This work contains the following - Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Violence, Depression, Abuse and other triggering topics. It's suggested to not read this if you are sensitive to ony of the topics brought up.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 550





	1. The First Crack in the Facade

Schlatt, Tubbo and Quackity stand on top of a tree looking out at manberg. Schlatt is speaking to Quackity before turning to Tubbo randomly and hitting him off the tree. Tubbo lets out a scream and winces when he lands on his back.

Schlatt laughs uncontrollably at the top of the tree. “You’re so stupid! You’re absolutely useless, Tubbo!”

Tubbo looks up at him with hurt eyes. He can feel the anger start boiling in him. Heat radiates through his chest as Schlatt almost doubles over in laughter. Quackity giggles from where he stands beside Schlatt which only angers Tubbo more. Tubbo looks down to the ground beneath him as Schlatt’s laugh rings in his head.

“You know what, Schlatt?” Tubbo speaks, eyes still latched to the ground.

Schlatt’s laughter dies down and he smirks down at the younger. “What do I know, Tubbo?”

Schlatt and Quackity are shocked when Tubbo snaps his head up to glare at Schlatt, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulls himself off the ground and raises his chin to them, his lip wobbling.

“I’m done.”

Tubbo pulls off his tie and throws it up at them before storming off towards the forest. Schlatt eyes are stuck at where Tubbo once stood, the tie landing at his feet. Quackity jumps off the tree and calls after Tubbo but the boy doesn’t listen.

When Tubbo is in the heart of the forest, his legs buckle beneath. He crumples to the ground, angry sobs ripping through his chest. He’s done with being thrown around by Schlatt. He’s done being his lap dog. He’s done with the insults. He’s done with feeling useless under him.

“I miss Tommy . . .”

He hugs his knees to his chest. His cries fill the silence of the forest, drowning out the sounds of wildlife. His hands claw at the shoulder pads of his uniform. Ripping and tearing at the fabric. He sits like that until night falls over the world.

The chill of the night wind tickles along Tubbo’s collarbones. He throws the tatters of his old uniform to the ground. He doesn’t even realise he’s got a flint and steel in his hands until it’s burning in front of him. The warmth of the fire reminds Tubbo of the cold that nips at his bare skin.

Pulling out his ender chest, Tubbo rummages through it until he feels fabric under his fingers. He pulls out a green hoodie, given to him by Dream when he joined them all. He pulls it on over his head and smiles when he finds it too large for him. He claps his sweater paws together, giggling at the small happiness it grants him.

He adds wood to the pile of burning clothes before sitting and watching the embers dance off into the night. The stars are brighter away from all the buildings. Or maybe Tubbo just noticed their brightness now that he’s looking. He never did have time to watch the stars with Schlatt sending him off to do his tasks all the time.

Tubbo eats some fish Niki gave him earlier that day before letting his eyes drift closed to the sound of fire crackling beside him. He sleeps peacefully. Now free.

Tubbo starts his next day moving through the forest. He wants to be as far from manberg as possible. As far from Schlatt as possible. 

He splashed water on the ashes of his fire before leaving his campsite, not wanting to cause another forest fire. Tubbo lets his feet decide where he walks. No roads to dictate where he can walk. As long as he keeps moving north, that’s all he cares for.

He keeps a compass in one hand and his sword in another, prepared to fight any mobs should he run into them. Despite believing he was in the heart of the forest earlier, Tubbo has to start ducking under branches as the forest gets denser. He almost trips on a root but stabs his sword into the ground to hold himself up.

Tubbo is taking a water break when he hears a twig snap further into the forest. He hides himself behind a tree, clutching his sword to his chest. He hears footsteps get closer to the tree he hides behind. When they go to walk around the tree, Tubbo jumps out with closed eyes and raises his sword to swing at the person. Next thing he knows, his back is planted to the ground and his sword is gone from his hand. He opens his eyes to find a pig-headed man standing above him with a sword to his throat.

“Tubbo?”

His head snaps to the left. Tommy stands a few feet away from them, his sword in his hand. His eyes are wide as saucers. The pig-headed man looks between them and pulls back his sword.

“Tommy!” Tubbo scrambles up from the ground and runs to Tommy.

He launches at Tommy, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and digging his head into his shoulder. Tommy stumbles back slightly but holds his ground. He hesitates for a second before wrapping his arms around Tubbo’s shoulders and pulling him closer into his chest.

Tommy pulls back first. “What in the hell are you doing all the way out here?!”

“I ran away!” Tubbo exclaimed happily, waving his paws around joyfully.

Tommy smiles down at him before looking up to the pig-headed man. “Techno, meet Tubbo. Tubbo, meet Techno.”

Tubbo turns to him with wide eyes. “Techno? As in THE Technoblade?!”

“The one and only.” Techno says pulling off his mask to reveal a smirk.

“Woah- wait, where is Wilbur?” Tubbo looks around frantically.

Tommy laughs and pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Wilbur is back at Pogtopia.”

“Pogtopia?”

“Our new home.”


	2. It's Cold, So High Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Suicide Attempt

The air is crisp so high up. He stares out at the lights of Manburg. Monsters walk below him, small dots in his view. His body sways back and forth with the wind. Cold and unrelenting.

-_-_-_-

“Wilbur!”

Wilbur stumbles back when a body barrels into him. He looks down to find Tubbo clinging to his waist, looking up at him with a wide grin. Wilbur returns the smile and ruffles the boy hair as he pulls away from him.

“Tubbo! What are you doing here?”

“I ran away!” Tubbo exclaims with a smile.

“Why? I thought Schlatt still had you as secretary of state?”

Tubbo’s smile drops off his face. “I was, but . . . Schlatt’s not the nicest president to work for.”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrow and a frown adorns his face. “He was mean to you? I’ll kill him.”

“It’s okay! I left!”

-_-_-_-

The stars are brighter, the artificial light of Manburg’s streets collecting further below. He feels oddly calm. The stone beneath him is cold but grounding. It doesn’t allow him to let go so soon.

-_-_-_-

“Tubbo, I need you to go back to Schlatt.”

Tubbo turns to Wilbur with wide eyes. “B-But I told you how horrible he is-“

“I know, I know. But it’s so we can get L’manberg back, you’ll be a spy on the inside.”

“Hercules Mulligan!”

Wilbur smiles. “Yes, just like Hercules Mulligan. I just need you to hold out for me. You can do that, can’t you? For me?”

“Of course I can, Wilbur! If it’s for you, Tommy and Techno, I would do anything!”

“Good. That’s great, Tubbo.”

-_-_-_-

His palms dig into the edge. Maybe his body is working against him, trying to cling on for as long as possible.

-_-_-_-

“W-Wilbur? Technoblade?”

“I’m sorry, Tubbo, truly. But this is the only way.”

-_-_-_-

He finally understands what people mean when they say that it’s not the fall you are scared of. His legs swing over the edge but he doesn’t feel a thing.

-_-_-_-

“Technoblade nearly killed me!”

“It was part of the plan, Tubbo. You have to have faith in Wilbur-“

“Wilbur would have let him! If Dream didn’t attack, I would be dead!”

“Well maybe you should have died!”

“W-What?”

“I- I didn’t mean that-“

“I’m going home.”

“Tubbo-“

“Leave me alone, Tommy.”

-_-_-_-

Tubbo stands on the edge of the tower. His feet inching over the edge. He stares out at stars, trying to take in their beauty before he never sees them again. He watches them sparkle and shine. The lights from Manburg pale in comparison. He lifts one of his feet up and hovers it over the edge.


	3. Don't Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Suicide Attempt

“TUBBO!”

The yell startles him but he places his foot back on the stone before he can fall. He wants to go by his own decision. He looks back to find the source of the yell behind him. It’s . . . unexpected.

“Hi Dream.”

Dream looks frantic. It’s a drastic contrast from his normal self. His cool demeanour lost. Forgotten.

“Tubbo, don’t do this. Don’t jump.”

Tubbo smiles weakly at him. “I can’t do that, Dream. I have to go.”

“Don’t! Please don’t jump!”

“Why not? Why not?! I’m tired, Dream. I’m tired of hurting.”

“Tubbo, please just come down from the edge!” Dream pleads, not daring to move in case the boy jumps from the fright.

“I’m tired of being betrayed! Wilbur sent me back to Schlatt. I endured his torment for Wilbur and Tommy! But then they don’t trust me. Tommy hates me and Wilbur sends Technoblade to try and kill me! I’ve lost them both for doing what they asked!”

“You don’t need them, okay? You can have everyone else.”

“Everyone else? They don’t care about me. Niki is too busy trying to fix Wilbur and Fundy. Schlatt and Quackity treat me like a slave. Sapnap and George have bullied me since day one. Technoblade is trying to kill me. No one else here cares about me . . . You killed my bees. You tried to kill me. You fought me countless times! I have no one.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for killing your bees! I’m sorry for hurting you! Just please don’t do this! I’ll fix everything! I’ll stop the fighting! I’ll stop the hate! I’ll get you more bees! Just please come down, Tubbo!”

Tubbo looks at Dream with a raised brow. “As if you would stop it.”

“Tubbo.” Dream’s voice is soft. “I would stop it all if it meant you were safe. I would hand l’manberg over to Wilbur on a silver platter. I would stop Schlatt and manberg. I would cage Sapnap and George, my best friends. I would do it all if it made you happy again.”

Tubbo feels his heart begin to beat in his chest. Dream cares. The man he thought would kill him with the same sympathy as squashing a bug. The man he’s been fighting since he first came here. Dream cares.

“Come down, Tubbo.” Dream asks softly, his arms outstretched.

Tubbo jumps down and falls into Dream’s arms. Dream instantly pulls him into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Tubbo sobs into Dream’s chest and pulls at the back of his hoodie. _Tubbo is safe. He’s okay. I have him._

A lone tear falls down Dream’s face as the two boys cling to one another.

_I have him._

Tubbo is fast asleep as Dream carries him bridal style through the nether. He’s wrapped in a gold blanket, sending off any Piglins that come near them. Dream smiles down at the sleeping boy, his eyes closed peacefully.

Sapnap and George are sparring next to the portal when he gets to their hideaway. It was built as a safe community for those closest to Dream. They stop at the appearance of Dream, Sapnap smiling until his eyes land on Tubbo in Dream’s arms.

“Why is he here?” Sapnap growls, stepping over to Dream.

“He’s staying with me from now on.”

George places his hands on his hips with a frown. “Why? He’s just going to try and kill you for Tommy and Wilbur.”

“Tubbo wouldn’t hurt anyone. Especially not for Tommy and Wilbur. Not anymore . . .”

George’s eyes soften at that. He looks down at the sleeping boy and nearly coos at him. Tubbo is clung tightly to Dream’s chest and he looks so soft in that moment. It reminds George just how young he is.

“Tubbo is one of us now. Not a Pogtopian Rebel. Not a Manburg Soldier. He’s a Hideaway.”

Dream waits for them to say something but when Sapnap and George stay silent, he carries Tubbo over to his house. It’s small, only meant for Dream and sometimes Bad when he wanted to come over. He takes Tubbo to the guest room and tucks him in the bed.

Dream finds himself running his hands through the boy’s hair for a few seconds. He admires the childlike innocence of Tubbo. His soft, youthful face. His small and fragile body. His calm sleep, rid of nightmares and flashbacks. Tubbo is pure.

Dream sighs softly and removes his hand from Tubbo’s hair before leaving the room. He shuts the door as quietly as possible and climbs down the stairs to the lounge room.

That night Dream spends thinking of the boy sleeping a floor above him and the pain that brought him to that tower. The abandoning of the boy.

“Never again, Tubbo. I’ll never leave you again.”


	4. Freedom Is Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or left comments on this book. It means alot to me that so many people like my writing. Enjoy these next chapters!

Tubbo’s eyes flutter open. _My bed is softer today. It’s also warmer in my house. I wonder why Schlatt hasn’t woken me up yet._

Tubbo instantly sits up in realization. The memories of the night before flash through his mind.

_Dream._

He looks around the room but finds himself alone. The room consists of a double bed, side tables and a chest against the wall beside the door. A muffin, painted in dye, fills one wall with a large window beside it.

Jumping from the bed, Tubbo scrambles over to the window. He doesn’t recognize a single thing outside. _We’re not in Manburg anymore._

There are three other houses that Tubbo can see from his window, as well as a farm that leads into the dark forest around them. A flash of blue catches his eye and he looks to the porch of one of the houses to find Skeppy and Bad. They’re sitting on a bench simply laughing with one another. It fills Tubbo with a sense of peace.

A knock sounds at the door, Tubbo turning in time to find Dream poking his head in. Dream smiles instantly when he sees the boy out of bed.

“Hey Tubbo, do you want some breakfast? I’ll be heading out with George and Sapnap today but you can do what you want around here, just make sure to not head into the forest without Bad or Skeppy.”

Tubbo scrunches his eyebrows. “I can . . . do what I want?”

“Of course you can! This isn’t Manberg, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ve got to go now or Sapnap would drag me out but I left some baked potatoes and carrots on the table for you.”

Tubbo nods slowly, a cloudy look in his eyes. Dream seems to think it is good enough and leaves the boy to his own thoughts.

_I can do what I want. This isn’t Manberg. I’m- I’m free._

A wide, blinding smile makes its way onto Tubbo’s face. He leaps from the window and skips out of the room, jumping down the stairs. Just as Dream said, two baked potatoes and a few carrots sit on the dining table. Tubbo stuffs two carrots in his pocket and grabs a potato in each hand. They’re still warm and Tubbo sits in Dream’s lounge room as he eats them, the fireplace in front of him warming his body. He finishes his potatoes and just sits, watching the flames dance along the wood.

He allows himself to sit in the calm of Dream’s fireplace. His heart slow and calm. He feels at peace, the demands of Schlatt and Wilbur no longer hanging on his shoulders. No longer has Tommy dragging him around like a pet dog.

Tubbo finds himself frowning at his suit pants and shirt. They feel constricting and remind Tubbo of school. Schlatt had demanded he always wear one, something about professionalism. Tubbo searches the rooms for the bathroom and when he finds it, pulls out his ender chest. He digs through it, finding jean shorts. He continues to dig around until he finds an old friend, his green hoodie.

Fluffy, warm and soft. Oversized and comforting. His shell against harsh reality of the world. His safe space.

It ends up almost covering the entirety of his shorts, only a few centimetres of the denim visible. Tubbo folds up his suit and goes to put it in his ender chest but freezes. It feels wrong, to put it in the same place as his most cherished items. Tubbo shuts the ender chest and places the downsized chest into his hoodie pocket. He pulls the carrots out of the pockets, walking back out to the lounge room, and stands by the fireplace.

He rubs the harsh fabric of the suit between his hands. _So much pain and sadness lies in these clothes. So much hurt._ Tubbo doesn’t give himself time to hesitate. He drops the fabric into the fire, watching the red and orange break away the white and black until not a strand remains. He stands there for a while. Simply watching the flames, eyes latched onto where the suit was turned to ash.

The only thing running through his mind is a single word.

Freedom.


	5. The Hideaway

Tubbo leaves his shoes by the door when he exits Dream’s house for the first time. The cool breeze of the cold forest surrounding them brushes along his legs but Tubbo finds it more relieving than chilly. He does, however, stuff his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

The small community is just 4 houses, as Tubbo saw out his window. There is a stable, farm, mine and what seems like a training ground but otherwise it’s just forest.

Tubbo visits the stable first. There are 6 different horse chambers but 4 of the horses are missing. Tubbo assumes the two horses in the stable are Bad’s and Skeppy’s, Dream saying earlier they would stick around while the others left.

Tubbo allows the horses to smell his hand before petting them, Niki having taught him the proper way of approaching horses. When they let him near them, he brushes his hands through their hair and manes. In return they playfully nudge him with their heads, pulling giggles out of the boy.

He leaves the stable with a wave, bidding goodbye to the horses. He walks near the mine but decides against exploring it, the empty darkness of it causing anxiety to swell in his chest. Instead, Tubbo walks along the fields of crops. There are farms of everything you can grow. From potatoes to cocoa beans. The potatoes remind him of Technoblade. The otherwise cool demeanour of his breaking at the mention of the plant. An image of a blade slicing through the air crosses Tubbo’s mind but he shakes it away.

He’s picking a berry from a bush when he hears laughs and grunts from nearby. He walks over to what he assumed earlier to be a training ground, to find Skeppy and Bad standing in the middle of it with their swords towards one another. Panic surges through him but it is quenched when he sees the bright smiles on their faces.

“Come at me you muffin!” Bad laughs, lifting his sword into a defensive position.

Skeppy rolls his eyes but surges forward nonetheless. Tubbo watches them spar for a few minutes. Skeppy is the stronger out of them but Bad has more agility and skill, most likely built up from constantly fighting Dream. Their battle ends when Skeppy has his back on the ground with Bad aiming his sword at the other’s chest.

“I win!” Bad yells out triumphantly, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. You win.” Skeppy affirms, a fake scowl on his face.

Bad sheathes his sword and holds out his hand. Skeppy takes it with a smile and bounces when Bad pulls him up. He goes to walk over and pick up his sword, the blade being thrown from his hands moments before, when his eyes land on Tubbo. Instead of the glare Tubbo expects to be thrown at him, Skeppy smiles widely and rushes over to him.

“Tubbo! Dream told us you were here! How was your sleep?” Skeppy asks, Bad running up behind him at the mention of the small boy.

“It was good. Warmer than my home back in Manberg.”

“Dream has always had the warmest house. Probably that massive fireplace of his. Bad would always steal his guest rooms in the winter, although now he’ll just have to deal with our own fireplace since it’s your room now.” Bad sticks his tongue out at Skeppy, ducking when the other goes to hit him.

Tubbo tilts his head. “My room?”

“Well, sure. Dream said we could find you in ‘your room’ if we wanted to talk to you. Now that I think about it, he probably didn’t even explain where you are, did he?”

Tubbo shakes his head, pulling a sigh out of Skeppy. Bad pushes forward and grabs Tubbo’s arm. He pulls him over to the nether portal at the edge of the forest. Before they can enter it, however, he turns them around. From the position of the portal, they can see every part of the community.

“Welcome to the Hideaway! It’s where Dream’s closest friends go to have peace, away from all the craziness of Manberg. Dream, George, Sapnap, Skeppy and I all live here- oh, and you now, of course!” Bad explains, holding and arm out to present the Hideaway.

Tubbo looks out at the Hideaway and its entirety. It’s small. Quiet. Peaceful. Cosy. It’s . . . home. Tubbo doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Bad is brushing away his tears.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” He asks softly, holding Tubbo’s face in his hands.

“It’s just so-so . . . so peaceful! And homely! And-and . . . and I’ve been fighting for so long. I’ve been waking up to yells and screaming every day. I’ve been working hard every day. I’ve been tired for so, so long. I’ve just always wanted us to be peaceful. I just wanted us to be happy. I just wanted . . . this! Living together not because you’ve been forced out of your homes but because of friendship! Building a community not to destroy each other but just to live! Having friends as neighbours instead of enemies! Being able to sleep without someone dying or being invaded! Visiting your friends because their house is warm instead of to kill or steal from them! Everyone and everything being out to kill you, day after day after day! You don’t have that here! A-And it’s so nice!”

Tubbo is choking over his sobs at this point. Bad pulls the young boy into his chest, cradling him against him. Skeppy puts his arms around the both of them, holding them firmly but not constricting them.

“You never have to go through any of that ever again, Tubbo. The second Dream carried you through that portal you became one of us. You became a Hideaway. And we will always protect each other.”

Bad’s words only cause more tears to stream from Tubbo’s eyes. He clings to Bad, digging his head into Bad’s shoulder. Skeppy and Bad share a look of sympathy. They hold Tubbo in their arms until his sobs stop and his breath evens.

Skeppy pulls back first, allowing the others to move. Bad keeps a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder as he takes a step back, letting Tubbo know he’s still there. Tubbo wipes the leftover tears off his face before smiling sadly at Bad and Skeppy. Skeppy coos and ruffles Tubbo’s hair, bringing a genuine smile the boy’s face.

“Let’s go for a walk through the forest, huh?” Skeppy suggests, nodding to the forest past the portal.

Tubbo nods happily. “That sounds fun!”

“You might want shoes first, Tubbo. Wouldn’t want you to cut up your feet now, would we?” Bad giggles gesturing to Tubbo’s bare feet.

Tubbo flushes slightly but nods and runs back to Dream’s house. He jumps onto the porch and swings the door open, quickly grabbing his shoes from beside it, before running back over to Bad and Skeppy. He pulls on his shoes as they begin to walk into the thick forest.

Birds tweet around them and bugs of all types fly past them. Thick dark oak roots cover the ground, red and beige mushrooms popping up from between them. The canopy above them blocks most of the light, leaving it quite dark but still visible. There are little clearings here and there, one in which they currently are resting in.

Tubbo is sitting on the ground, running his fingers through the grass under him. Bad and Skeppy are playfully fighting over who gets to sit on the large rock in the centre of the clearing. A low buzz drags Tubbo’s attention from the two and into the dark forest.

“BEES!”

Tubbo wastes no time jumping up from the ground and running into the forest. Skeppy and Bad yell something from behind him but he doesn’t listen, continuing to run into the forest. He ducks under branches until he finds a beehive under a larger tree. Three bees are flying around the hive and tree, honey dripping from one of the bee’s feet.

Tubbo walks over to them and smiles brightly as they buzz around him. He softly pets them when they fly past, making sure not to hurt their wings. One bee comes up to his face and nuzzles his cheek causing Tubbo to let out light giggles. He’s playing with the bees, petting them and letting them land on him, when they suddenly all fly back into their hive.

A loud growl causes Tubbo to turn in a panic. A large white wolf with glowing red eyes stands behind him. Foam falls from its mouth and it rears up on its hind legs, preparing to attack. Tubbo stumbles back, holding his hands out in front of him.

“There, there, little wolf. I’m not looking for any trouble.” He whispers out, trying to calm the raging wolf.

The wolf barks at him loudly, causing him to flinch back. Tubbo lets out a scream as the wolf pounces on him. His arms are nothing when compared to the sheer power of the wolf, his futile attempts at pushing it off only angering it. He slams his eyes closed when he sees the wolf going to bite him in the neck.

_This is it. This is where I die. After everything, this is it._


	6. Saved By A Muffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this book has gotten 1000 hits and 100 kudos! Thank you all so much!

Except the bite never comes.

The wolf’s body flies off him and Tubbo snaps his eyes open. Skeppy stands a few feet in front of him with his sword pointed at the wolf. There is a large gash on the wolf’s side, Skeppy having used his sword to hit the wolf off Tubbo. Bad runs up to Tubbo and pulls him off the ground.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bad asks, pulling Tubbo’s head to lock eyes with him.

Tubbo nods. “I’m okay! I was just playing with the bees when the wolf suddenly attacked!”

Bad and Tubbo look back to Skeppy and the wolf only to see the animal running off into the forest. Skeppy sheathes his sword and turns back to the others. Concern is written on his face and he rushes over to check Tubbo for wounds.

“I’m fine! Really! You got here just in time!” Tubbo laughs, nudging Skeppy out of his protective stupor.

“I wonder what provoked that wolf. Normally they are calm unless you hurt them.” Bad questions, looking where the wolf ran off.

Skeppy shrugs. “Beats me. Why did you run off, Tubbo?”

“I found bees!” Tubbo announces happily, running back over to the beehive.

A bee pokes its head out of the hole and Tubbo rubs it affectionately. Bad and Skeppy watch with warm smiles as Tubbo plays with the bee. An idea strikes Bad as he watches the young boy’s smile.

“Do you want to take them back to the Hideaway? It should be alright as long as you don’t bring them inside.”

Tubbo looks up with wide eyes. “I can keep them?!”

“Of course you can, kiddo.” Skeppy laughs, walking over to ruffle his hair.

Tubbo jumps up and hugs him, catching the older off guard. He picks up the beehive and whispers happy thoughts to the bees. They walk back to the Hideaway, finding George, Sapnap and Dream tying up their horses at the stable.

“Dream!” Tubbo yells happily, running over to the man in green.

Dream looks over and smiles when he sees the boy. “Tubbo! How was your day?”

“It was really good!” Tubbo chirps happily when he stops in front of Dream. “I walked around for a bit to look at everything here and then Bad and Skeppy took me into the forest where I heard bees and there was a scary wolf who attacked me but Skeppy fought it off like a real knight and look I have bees!”

Tubbo huffs as he catches his breath, holding the beehive out to Dream. Dream laughs and holds the beehive, looking at the bees inside. He hands it back to an excited Tubbo who holds it to his chest, one of the bees coming out slightly to nuzzle his cheek.

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to get you some bees but here you are catching them by yourself! Do you want to put the hive in the tree next to the house? That way you can look out your window and see the bees every morning.”

Tubbo gasps. “Oh, yes! That’s a great idea! I’ll go do that right now!”

Tubbo runs off before Dream can say goodbye. Sapnap and George share a look before turning back to Dream who is watching the young boy with a fond smile.

“You’re whipped for the kid.” Sapnap snorts, leaning on the stable.

Bad walks up beside them with a smile. “He’s so pure! How could you not love Tubbo?!”

“You just like him because he doesn’t swear.” George jokes, nudging Bad with his elbow.

“Well that is a plus. Better than Skeppy anyway.”

Skeppy walks over with a scowl. “What is wrong with swearing? Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK.”

Bad hits the back of Skeppy’s head. “Language! You muffinhead!”

They all laugh as Skeppy and Bad begin to go into another one of their meaningless squabbles. Dream doesn’t look away from Tubbo once. Tubbo is running around the porch of Dream’s house with the bees following after him. Giggles fly across the community and Tubbo’s smiles is brighter than the sun.

_He looks happier._


	7. A Gift

The moon washes over the Hideaway. Tubbo is curled up on Dream’s couch, the fire sizzling away in front of him. Dream walks in from the kitchen with two mugs in his hands. He holds one out to Tubbo, the boy taking it with a smile.

“Thank you!” Tubbo smiles before sipping the drink, hot chocolate.

Dream sits beside him but places a safe amount of distance between them, unsure how comfortable Tubbo is with him. Tubbo sips from the drink and looks at the distance between him and Dream. He looks up at the older’s mask, trying to gauge the older’s emotions without being able to see half his face. He realises his attempts are futile before moving closer to the older anyway. Dream smiles at Tubbo and ruffles a hand through his hair, causing giggles to erupt from the boy.

“Hey Tubbo, Bad and Skeppy told me about what happened in the forest with the wolf. You must be really brave to shrug off such a scary encounter.”

Tubbo shakes his head with a smile. “You’re braver! You would have fought the wolf with your bare hands!”

Dream chuckles before picking up one of Tubbo’s hands. “I’m going to give you a gift, a really important gift.”

“A gift?”

Dream wraps his hands around Tubbo’s, encasing it. Tubbo feels warmth encase his hand before travelling up his arm. It’s like lightning. He feels it spread through his entire body before it crackles around his heart. He gasps loudly but realizes the feeling isn’t painful. It’s comforting. It swathes his heart and makes him feel lighter. Tubbo feels the warmth begin to die down, moving back through his body to the hand Dream holds. Dream lets go of his hand to reveal a small flame in the centre of his palm. He goes to freak out but Dream places a hand on his shoulder, telling him that it’s safe.

Tubbo holds his hand up to his face, staring at the flame in awe. It passes between his fingers as he moves his hand, fire dancing along his knuckles. He holds his palm up flat and focuses on it, causing the flame to grow larger and brighter. Realization dawns on him.

“You gave me magic!” Tubbo gasps, looking up to Dream with wide eyes.

Dream nods, a serious look on his face. “You can only use it when you’re in danger, don’t abuse it. It’s to protect you when I’m not here. It also links you to me, so I’ll be able to feel when you use it and come running.”

“All to protect me?”

“All to protect you. I can even give you fighting lessons, then you’ll be able to beat George with one hand.” Dream chuckles, placing his hand on Tubbo’s to quench the flame.

Tubbo smiles at Dream before jumping up to latch his arms around the older’s shoulders. Dream laughs and wraps his arms around Tubbo’s waist, pulling him up and then spinning around the room with the boy in his arms. Tubbo giggles the entire time, holding onto Dream tightly.

Dream plants Tubbo’s feet back on the ground and ruffles his hair as he lets him go. Tubbo smiles up at him before a thought crosses his mind and he darts his eyes to the ground. He wrings his hands together anxiously.

“Hey Dream . . . c-can I call you . . . -never mind, it’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb. What is it, Tubbo?” Dream asks, poking Tubbo’s cheek so he looks up at him.

“Can-Can I call you my brother? It’s just, you’re so nice and comforting and we live together now and you just feel like home sometimes and I j-“

“You can call me your brother, Tubbo.” Dream cuts him off. “Only if I can do the same?”

Tubbo smile widely. “Of course you can!”

Dream laughs at the happy boy. “Okay, now get up to bed. Bad and Skeppy said they wanted to go to the river tomorrow and I think you should go with them.”

“The river?”

Dream nods. “It’s a little far but you can borrow my horse. Make sure to take good care of him.”

“I will!” Tubbo nods excitedly before running to the stairs. “Goodnight, Dream!”

“Goodnight Tubbo.”


	8. River's Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for now (I'm haven't started righting the next . . ) But do not fear! For angst is coming soon . . .

Tubbo brushes through the horse’s mane with his fingers. He smiles happily and whispers sweet nothings to her. Bad and Skeppy look on from outside the stable.

“I can’t believe Dream let him take his horse! He tried to break my knee when I did so much as try to pet her!” Skeppy whines, pulling on Bad’s sleeve.

“Not to mention she tried to kill you when you did. I’ve never seen a horse hate people more than her. Yet here is Tubbo being allowed to instantly touch her.”

“She probably senses his wholesomeness.”

Skeppy and Bad laugh, pulling Tubbo out of his trance. He leads Dream’s horse out of the stable and stands in front of Bad and Skeppy.

“Are we heading out now?” He asks, voice full of energy.

Bad nods with a smile and climbs onto his horse. Skeppy does the same, Tubbo following after him. They ride through the forest past the potato field. The wind rustles through their hair and clothes, making Tubbo regret his choice of shorts slightly. However he gets distracted by the beautiful scenery of the forest around them. It’s full of life, bugs, birds and other woodland creatures scampering around. Flowers bloom through the thick dark oak roots and vines hang from the branches.

After about an hour or so of riding, they break through the forest to a large river. Its waters are calm but Tubbo can see where it’s pulled at the soil around it. They dismount their horses and tie them to a nearby tree. Tubbo stares out at the river, watching it flow past, fish swimming with the current.

A sudden splash drags his attention to the closer edge of the river. Bad and Skeppy emerge from the water, laughing and pushing at one another. Tubbo watches on with a smile, sitting on the river bank. He pulls off his shoes and plays around in the water with his feet. Bad and Skeppy play around in the water, Skeppy dunking Bad as well as Bad splashing Skeppy.

Tubbo gets distracted by a fish that he doesn’t see Skeppy swimming up beside him. Next thing he knows, he’s falling into the water. Skeppy and Bad laugh loudly as he emerges. Tubbo pouts at Skeppy who threw him in.

“What? Don’t look at me like that! You should have got in with us anyway! Come on, let’s go dunk Bad!”

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!”


	9. Honey Needs Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! (not that long but longer than I wanted) I've been in a crappy mental state so it was hard to work up the initiative to write. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, even though it might be slightly more rushed than others . . .

Chuckles fill the quiet forest. Tubbo smiles warmly as Bad ruffles his wet hair. They break from the forest into the Hideaway, Skeppy pulling their horses along with leads.

“So that’s why you screamed! I thought a fish had-“

Tubbo freezes, his eyes locking on a small frame standing in front of the stables. The air in his lungs dies and water fills his vision.

“N-Niki?”

She turns to him with a sad smile. “Hey Tubbo.”

Dream walks out of the stables and looks straight at Tubbo with a smile. He turns to Bad and Skeppy before nodding to the stable.

“Can I talk with you two for a bit? I think its best we leave these two alone.”

Bad and Skeppy glance at each other before nodding and following Dream into the stable. Tubbo’s legs shake as he stares at Niki. They stay frozen for a few moments before Niki walks over to Tubbo slowly. She pauses in her advance two steps away. Niki looks to the ground, twiddling her thumbs, before looking up at Tubbo.

“Tubbo-“

Niki takes in a sharp breath as Tubbo wraps his arms around her neck. Sobs come from him as he digs his head into her shoulder.

“I missed you so much.” Tubbo chokes out between sobs.

Niki smiles and pushes back the tears in her eyes. “I missed you too, Tubbo . . . and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You had a lot on your plate.”

“I should have noticed you weren’t happy with us.”

Tubbo looks back to the stable with anxious eyes before looking back at Niki. “Did he tell-“

“Dream didn’t tell me anything, other than that you needed to leave.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You can tell me about what happened when you’re ready. How about you show me around?”

Tubbo nods happily. Niki holds out her arm and Tubbo links it with his own. They walk around the Hideaway, Tubbo pointing out all the major spots. He shows her the training field which he first found Bad and Skeppy on, the small farm, the scary mine and finally-

“And this is my house- er, Dream’s house but I guess it’s ours now . . . Anyway, look at my bees!”

Tubbo skips over to the tree and kneels down to the hive. A bee comes out and nuzzles against his leg before flying up into the tree’s leaves. He turns back to Niki with a smile.

“Dream says that once the wheat grows again we can make bread and then make honey sandwiches!”

Niki tilts her head. “Do you not have bread now?”

“Uh, no . . .” Tubbo rubs the back of his neck. “Bad and Sapnap used the last loaves to have a bread sword fight.”

“You know . . . I still have my bakery . . .”

Tubbo’s eyes brighten. “You still have your bakery?! That’s great! We can go there right now!”

Tubbo jumps up and starts walking to the portal. Niki stutters for a second before skipping after him. She looks back to the stable and then to the portal with a concerned look.

“Should you ask Dream? Or at least let him know?”

Tubbo tilts his head in thought. “Dream said I can go anywhere as long as I don’t go into the forest alone. Plus, he’ll know I’m gone anyway, with his magic!”

“If you say so- Hey! Wait up!”

Tubbo laughs as he runs ahead into the portal, Niki chasing after him. Tubbo rushes through the nether, using his old compass to find the portal. Niki catches up only for Tubbo to place a cobweb in front of her feet when they go through the old portal.

“Hey! Tubbo! That’s not fair!”

Tubbo chuckles and shrugs at her before running down the portal’s stairs. He runs down and through the community house. He pauses to bow at the prime church before continuing down the path. Or at least he goes to run down the path but freezes.

_I should have seen this coming._

“Tubbo?”

Tommy, Wilbur and Quackity stand right ahead of him. He feels guilt and panic rise up in his throat.

“Tubbo.”

Tubbo turns to the left to find Schlatt and Fundy a few feet away. He looks between the two groups. Schlatt and Wilbur glare at one another, Quackity also glaring at the president. Tommy keeps his eyes trained on Tubbo, shock evident in them. Fundy however, looks further off to the walkway behind him.

“Niki, I see you found Tubbo.” He says calmly, crossing his arms.

Niki steps up beside Tubbo with a sneer on her face. “I didn’t find him. And if you don’t mind, we were just headed to the bakery.”

Schlatt drops his glare from Wilbur to Tubbo. “I can’t let that criminal freely walk the streets. He needs to be in prison for his betrayal.”

Tubbo looks at Niki with frantic eyes. He only just got his freedom a few days ago. He can’t let Schlatt take it from him. He never should have come back. Not even for Niki.

Schlatt takes a step towards Tubbo only for Fundy to pull him back and an arrow to shoot between them. They all look over to find Dream jumping down from a hill beside them with a crossbow in his hands. Tubbo smiles the second he sees the older.

“Dream!” He calls out, running over.

Dream opens his arms for Tubbo to jump into. He latches his arms around Tubbo’s waist and spins him around which pulls loud giggles from the boy. Dream places him back down on his feet and ruffles Tubbo’s hair.

“What are you doing all the way over here?” he asks fondly with a smile.

“I came to see Niki! I wanted to see her bakery! We were just headed there but-“

“What is happening here?” Wilbur calls out, drawing the two’s attention.

Niki is standing between Wilbur and Tommy now who look at him with confused eyes, as well as Quackity. Schlatt looks unbothered but intrigued whilst Fundy looks murderous. Fundy pulls the arrow out of the ground and holds it out.

“You tried to shoot the president!”

Dream squints at Schlatt. “He stepped too close to Tubbo.”

“Why would you care? It’s Tubbo-“

“Did you get to see the bakery?” Dream asks Tubbo, cutting Fundy off.

Tubbo shakes his head with a pout. “Niki was just taking me there-“

“Tubbo-“

“Fundy, do you mind? We’re trying to have a conversation here.” Dream sneers at him from under his mask.

Wilbur steps forward with a hand out. “Be gentle with him. He’s just young, he doesn’t understand-“

“STOP SAYING THAT! I’M NOT SOME CHILD YOU CAN JUST SPEAK FOR!”

“YOU ARE MY SON!”

“I AM NOT YOUR SON, WILBUR!”

Wilbur goes silent, eyes full of hurt. Tubbo looks between them with scared and sad eyes. He looks up to Dream and pulls on his hoodie. Dream looks down at him with a worried look, ignoring the others ahead of them.

“I want to leave now. I can come back to see the bakery some other time . . .” Tubbo is quiet and leans closer to Dream.

Dream smiles at him and ruffles his hair. He pulls Tubbo closer by the waist, so he’s flush against him. Dream looks at the others, ignoring the glare from Tommy, and clears his throat to grab their attention.

“It’s been a pleasure, boys, but we must be headed out now.”

Tommy snaps out of his trance, glaring at the little space between Tubbo and Dream, and steps forward. “Tubbo, wait-“

“See you!” Dream calls out before green smoke covers him and Tubbo.

Tommy rushes forward only for green smoke to run through his fingers. Tubbo is gone.

Meanwhile, Dream holds a sobbing Tubbo in their lounge room. The younger boy clings desperately to Dream’s hoodie, digging his head into his shoulder. Dream whispers soothing words and calming phrases into his hair before he feels the boy slump completely against him. Carrying the sleeping boy up the stairs and into his room, Dream thinks over the others back at Manberg. When he pulls up the blanket and tucks it around Tubbo’s slight frame, he knows he has to talk to the others.

He has to make things better.


	10. Clashes of Paranoia and Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so I haven't been in the mental state to write at all so sorry for how long this took. I also don't know if it's any good and it is quite short (for the earlier reason) but here you go regardless!
> 
> Also I feel the need to specify that Dream's mask changes so sometimes you can see his mouth and sometimes you can't. I mean, the dude wouldn't have just one mask. Can you imagine how gross it would be?

Water drips from cold stone roof of Pogtopia. Dream doesn’t like coming here much. It’s so desolate and cold, a severe contrast to their home filled with the warmth of the fireplace. _Their home._ Dream finds himself smiling at the label.

“Why would Tubbo be with Dream!?”

“I don’t know, Tommy, but it doesn’t matter-“

“It does matter! Tubbo hates Dream as much as I do! I mean he’s tried to kill us over and over again!”

“Tommy, it doesn’t matter if he’s with Dream. As long as-“

“Oh! Hallo Dream, want a potato?”

Wilbur and Tommy’s eyes snap to the shadows of the ravine where Dream has been leaning against the wall. Techno stands beside him with a smile and a potato held out to him. Dream looks Techno up and down and takes the potato after a slight hesitance.

“Thanks.”

Tommy shakes out of his stupor and storms over to Dream. He grips his hoodie collar and pulls him down to glare into his eyes. Dream simply raises a brow behind his mask at the seething teenager.

“Why is Tubbo with you?! What have you done with him?! What bullshit have you imprinted into his brain!?” Tommy roars into Dream’s face, his grip holding firm.

Dream sneers. “I haven’t done anything to Tubbo. I helped him and offered him my home. He could have denied my offer and I would have brought him back here, but he didn’t. He chose to stay with me. So no, I haven’t manipulated him or ‘imprinted something into his brain’. Are you done now?”

Dream pries Tommy’s fingers from his hoodie before stepping around him. He walks to Wilbur with a gentle smile, swaying his body as he does. Wilbur looks at him sceptically with a slight hint of defensiveness, flinching when Dream holds his hand out in front of him, palm up.

“I need my tnt back.”

Anger and confusion fill the eyes of the others. Wilbur takes a step back and shakes his head.

“What? No! No, I need this. If-if- “

Dream sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes. ‘If you can’t have l’manberg then no one can.’ See, I don’t care about your obsession with power or your insane need to win. Not anymore. No more chaos. I need peace. I need to live up to my promise.”

Realisation dawns in Wilbur’s eyes. “This is for Tubbo. That’s how you caught him! You promised peace! No! No! I know what you’re going to do! You’re going to take the tnt and blow l’manberg up yourself! Pogtopia as well while you are at it! You’re tricking us!”

“I’m not tricking anyone. I’ve made it clear already that I’m not manipulating Tubbo.”

“You’re lying! You just want to win! You want the glory to yourself! All you’ve ever wanted was chaos and now you have it! And poor Tubbo must suffer for it! Wait! That’s it! Tubbo isn’t important to you! It’s that he has Tommy’s disks! Ain’t that right! You’re playing the hero for the disks! I won’t let you!”

Tommy springs back to anger. “You dare trick my best friend for the disks! Well good luck because we won’t let you pull the hero card! Tubbo would never give them to you once we show him your plot!”

Dream dodges Tommy who lunges towards him, the boy landing on his face. Dream sighs heavily, closing his eyes. With a snap of his fingers a weight fills his open hand. Gasps fill the room, and Dream opens his eyes to find the tnt sitting comfortably in his hand.

“You aren’t Wilbur without your paranoia or love for the dramatics. I should have seen this coming, hell, I did but I thought better of you! Now I see to never get my hopes up again. You’re wrong about Tubbo and maybe if you weren’t so blinded by your revenge you would see that. I tried to do this the nice way, but you left me no choice, so I had to use my ‘cheap tricks’. Don’t continue this useless war. I would hate to have to step in, yet again.”

Green smoke twists violently around Dream before the masked man disappears. Tommy stares at the lingering smoke with wide eyes before turning to Wilbur. He’d never seen rage as pure as this. Well, he assumes it is rage but it’s almost on the brink of panic attack. Wilbur’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull and his fists are clenched so tightly that blood drips down his knuckles. He closes his eyes tightly and takes deep, shaky breaths.

Pogtopia is filled with fragile silence. Techno hasn’t spoken up once and doesn’t seem like he will unless spoken to. Tommy glances at his chilled façade but focuses on his brother. _Brother._ Throughout everything, he’s almost forgotten that the two men beside him are his older brothers. One bathed in blood and the other on the brink of insanity.

Wilbur finally opens his eyes but they’re sharper than knives. He turns to Techno and Tommy and Tommy finds himself shriveling under his gaze.

“Schlatt can wait, I want Dream gone.”

Techno smirks, maybe the first emotion he’s let out this entire time. Tommy finds it chilling.

“Blood for the blood god.”


End file.
